Deep Secrets
by Belatriz L
Summary: Uma proposta inocente de união entre casas. Várias tendas temáticas. Uma adivinha que opina sobre tudo e faz o segredo das pessoas se revelarem. Um amigo bravo, outro feliz e uma garota. Um baile no final. O que deveria dar certo nem sempre acontece.
1. Introdução

Disclaimer

Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e indícios correlatos estão protegidos pelo _copyright_ e pela marca registrada Warner Bros., ©2000.

Idéia

Dawson's Creek me inspira, e essa fic foi baseada em um "pedaço" de um episódio que eu assisti. Grande parte da fic é minha imaginação baseada naqueles dez minutos de episódio. Mas as partes do episódio mesmo estão do jeito original (ou quase). Tomei a liberdade de fazer igual porque no fim das contas eu inventei muito, e as partes que eu assisti se encaixam perfeitamente com o quê eu inventei.


	2. Dia Cultural e de União Entre Casas

Venha participar do DIA CULTURAL E DE UNIÃO ENTRE CASAS.

_Participação opcional._

_Data: 26 de Novembro._

_Horário: 08:00 am às 10:00 pm, terminando com um baile de comemoração e união entre casas._

_Local: Jardins e Salão Principal (Baile)_

Os estudantes que optarem não participarem poderão passar o dia no castelo com a liberdade de visitarem as tendas, ou passarem o dia inteiro em Hogsmeade.

Observação: somente quem participar das tendas poderá participar do Baile à noite.

PARTICIPAÇÃO SOMENTE DE ALUNOS DE 4º À 7º ANOS.

A participação contará pontos nas seguintes matérias: _Transfiguração, História da Magia, Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas e Adivinhação._

O DIA CULTURAL E DE UNIÃO ENTRE CASAS terá finalidade de reunir as casas de Hogwarts. Cada casa terá um espaço nos jardins e lá montaram suas tendas. As tendas serão temáticas, e poderão ser de qualquer coisa, desde que não sejam de conteúdo ofensivo ou preconceituoso com as outras casas.

Cada tenda terá um grupo de 2 à 5 alunos, para organização.

_Inscrições: até 18 de Novembro, com o Diretor de sua casa._

Os grupos receberão as tendas no dia 24 de Novembro, para planejamento. As aulas dos alunos participantes serão interrompidas, e voltarão no dia 28 de Novembro.

Aula normal para alunos não participantes.

Os professores irão avaliar as tendas e contarão pontos para as respectivas casas seguindo a tabela abaixo.

ÓTIMA - 10 pontos.

BOA - 5 pontos.

RAZOÁVEL - 2 pontos.

A melhor tenda do dia entre todas as casas receberá 50 pontos.

VAGAS LIMITADAS.

Número máximo: 25 tendas para cada casa.

Entregar inscrição contendo nome dos participantes, casa, série e assunto.


	3. 17 de Novembro

"Você quer participar, Remus?"

James tomou um grande gole de suco de abóbora, esperando a resposta do amigo.

"Uma barraca de quadribol? Estou fora, James. Isso não é a minha idéia de diversão, mesmo que seja por um único dia."

"Então o quê você vai fazer?" - perguntou Sirius, com a boca cheia.

"_Engula_ antes de falar, Sirius. E se vocês realmente querem saber, eu vou fazer uma barraca sobre arte com a Lily."

"Lily?" - exclamou James.

"Lily Evans, cara?" - disse Sirius, soltando o garfo com um estrondo e fazendo todos olharem para ele. - "Como você conseguiu esse milagre?"

"Na verdade, ela que me convidou." - disse Remus, enrubescendo.

"E porque ela não _me_ convidou?" - exclamou James, indignado.

"Primeiro porque ela não gosta muito de você. E depois, talvez ela convidaria, se você não ficasse dizendo aos quatro ventos de como sua barraca de quadribol vai ser maravilhosa."

"E vão ser só vocês dois?" - perguntou Sirius, já que James estava em silêncio, chocado.

"Sim."

"Então é isso!" - exclamou James. - "Eu participo da tenda junto com vocês e isso é um ótimo pretexto para eu me aproximar da Lily."

"Só que nós não encomendamos uma tenda que nem vocês, nós já entregamos a inscrição para a McGonagall. E não tem como acrescentar mais ninguém."

"Belo amigo que você é, Aluado. Eu vou entregar o papel da _minha_ tenda para a McGonagall, antes que algum amigo falso vá lá e pegue o meu lugar nas encomendas." - resmungou James, se levantando e saindo furioso do Salão Principal.

"Ele vai ficar legal." - disse Sirius, arrumando a franja. - "Ele vai esquecer totalmente da Lily depois de ver o que eu estou preparando para a nossa tenda de quadribol.

"Duvido." - resmungou Remus, mas Sirius não ouviu.


End file.
